


[Podfic] walls come tumbling down

by Ceewelsh



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sky High, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh
Summary: “Oh, come on,” Grantaire scoffs, because 1) he’s an asshole and 2) having Enjolras’ furious gaze directed at him and only him is...something, to say the least. Intoxicating, if he’s feeling pretentious. And honestly, when is he ever not. “Pretty boy power prodigies like you benefit from this ’oppressive system’.”“Grantaire,” Bossuet whispers frantically. “You maybe wanna, uh. Cut it out.”He wants to do no such thing, thank you very much. He’s on a roll. But then he notices the telltale scent of smoke in the air. He notices the wisps of it coming from Enjolras’ clenched fists. Ah. Whoops.-Enjolras doesn’t like the Powered education system and Grantaire doesn’t even have a power. Together, they don’t fight crime, obviously. They mostly try their best not to burn the school down. Sky High AU.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [walls come tumbling down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551989) by [reptilianraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilianraven/pseuds/reptilianraven). 

> Main story in Chapter 1, Extras (including podfic with the main fic AND extras) in Chapter 2!  
The song used in this fic is Everybody Wants To Rule The World by Tears for Fears.  
Special thanks to the Podfic Community discord for answering my daft questions and being supportive!

**Listen/Download**  


_(or click [here](https://soundcloud.com/cat-walsh-471608889/walls-come-tumbling-down-1) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [walls come tumbling down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551989/chapters/14989930)

**Author:** [reptilianraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilianraven/pseuds/reptilianraven)

**Reader:** [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh)

**Length:** 2:12:07


	2. Extras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a moth is caught, superhero names are made, and Grantaire and Enjolras get to have their lame dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got round to editing the second chapter of the podfic with the extras!
> 
> I own nothing, this is all for fun and not for profit!
> 
> The song used in the podfic is [ Everybody Wants To Rule The World ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aGCdLKXNF3w) by Tears for Fears.
> 
> Also, about five years ago someone pointed out to me that I have kinda a weak R sound sometimes and wow did that come across when I say Fredrick so please forgive me for that! It's not quite a W sound, but it isn't the strongest R!

**EXTRAS:**

**Listen:**  
_(or click [here](https://soundcloud.com/cat-walsh-471608889/walls-come-tumbling-down-extras) for mobile streaming)_

**Length:** 01:15:26

**Main Fic + Extras in one:**

**Listen:**  


_(or click [here](https://soundcloud.com/cat-walsh-471608889/walls-come-tumbling-down-extras-1) for mobile streaming)_

**Length:** 03:27:05

**Text:** [walls come tumbling down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551989/chapters/15222373#workskin)

**Author:** [reptilianraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilianraven/pseuds/reptilianraven)

**Reader:** [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh)

**Downloads:** embedded in souncloud above or via link 


End file.
